Tres generaciones, tres historias
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: En el siguiente fic encontrarán tres breves relatos ambientados en tres líneas temporales distintas. El primero es sobre los fundadores y la ida de Salazar Slytherin; en el segundo los protagonistas son James, Lily, y un muy celoso Severus; en el tercero tenemos a Ron con sus inseguridades a flor de piel. Fic para los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. El inicio

_Todos los personajes y escenarios del potterverso son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**El inicio.**

– ¡Godric! – la mujer regordeta se cruzó de brazos, mirando con enojo a su amigo - ¡Eso no fue amable!

Godric Gryffindor la miró con gesto serio, era muchísimo más alto y era el que más respeto imponía de las tres personas reunidas en aquella elegante sala.

– Mi querida Helga… – comenzó el hombre, con voz cansina – Estaba destruyendo el colegio. No iba a quedar ni un alumno si continuaba así, además, usted es la que tendría que estar más agradecida: sus alumnos estarán más tranquilos ahora.

Antes que Helga Hufflepuff respondiera, una alta mujer y de oscuros cabellos habló.

– Estimado Godric, creo que nuestra amiga Helga tiene razón. No fue sensato – intervino Rowena Ravenclaw, intentando hacer entrar en razones al hombre – Salazar es muy impulsivo, no sabemos qué pueda hacer allí afuera, él solo.

Godric Gryffindor se sentía frustrado. Ninguna de las dos entendería por qué había enfrentado a su amigo. Y tampoco podrían comprender jamás que él era el que más sentía que Salazar se hubiera marchado. Por más que siempre hubieran tenido sus grandes diferencias respecto a la enseñanza de las jóvenes mentes que albergaban aquel castillo, habían sido buenos camaradas.

Alguien golpeó con elegancia la puerta de la habitación. Los tres fundadores de Hogwarts se sobresaltaron.

– Pase – contestó Rowena, sin sacar su mirada calculadora de Godric.

– Permiso – una dulce y cantarina voz irrumpió en la sala.

– ¡Helena! – Helga se levantó de su sillón tapizado en amarillo y negro, y se dirigió hacia la muchacha que tanto apreciaba – ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida?

La muchacha, que había heredado la belleza de su madre, pero no tanto su inteligencia, miró a los tres presentes titubeando.

– He venido a buscar a mi madre – dijo, hablando alto y claro.

– ¿Para qué, querida? – Rowena también se levantó de su sillón, aunque este era azul y plata.

– Hay disturbios en los terrenos, querida madre – comunicó su hija – Y me pareció sensato ponerte al tanto, pero ahora que los veo a los tres – Rowena miró a Helga y a Godric, e hizo una inclinación hacia ellos, a modo de respeto – creo que sería bueno que también intervinieran.

Godric, Rowena y Helga bajaron a los terrenos junto con Helena. Había un pequeño tumulto de gente alrededor del lago. Cuando se acercaron, comprobaron con sorpresa que dos alumnos rebotaban por el mismo, entrando y saliendo disparados del agua como corchos humanos. Chillaban despavoridos. La mayoría de los que observaban reían y alentaban. Había unos pocos que se habían arrinconado en un extremo lejano, mirando con espanto la escena.

– ¡Por todos los Dioses! – Helga se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

A veces la sensibilidad de Helga exasperaba a Godric.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – bramó el hombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y los alumnos voltearon enseguida a verlos.

Los gritos de aliento cesaron y los dos magos que entraban y salían del lago cayeron al mismo tiempo produciendo un feo sonido. Helga y Rowena corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos.

– ¡Profesor Gryffindor! – exclamó un valiente alumno adelantándose. Tenía una varita en la mano – Los alumnos del profesor Slytherin tomaron a un alumno de la señora Hufflepuff y lo estaban torturando – comentó el chico.

– ¡No es cierto! El muy idiota se cayó al lago, y quisimos sacarlo. ¡Ustedes empezaron a torturar a uno de los nuestros! – un chico alto y desgarbado cuyo mentor era Slytherin, caminó hacia Gryffindor con el rostro crispado.

– No es verdad… – un chico menudo, que parecía a punto de vomitar y tiritaba con violencia habló. Helga Hufflepuff lo traía con ella – Ustedes me atacaron de la nada, dijeron que era por nuestra culpa que Slytherin se fue.

Inmediatamente empezó una discusión entre todos los alumnos del colegio. Hablaban tantos a la vez y tan fuerte que era imposible que Godric los entendiera. Levantó su varita y en el aire resonó el ruido de una bala de cañón.

– ¡Explíquenme de a uno! – exigió, enojado.

– ¡Los alumnos de Slytherin acusaron a los de familia muggle de que por ellos él se fue de Hogwarts! – explicó el mismo chico que había hablado primero. Miraba con odio a los alumnos de aquel mago.

– Slytherin no se hubiera marchado para siempre si no supiera que este lugar caerá por culpa de los sangre sucia – susurró con rabia el alumno de Slytherin.

– ¡Cuida tu lengua, muchacho! – exclamó enojada Helga – ¡No está permitido ese lenguaje aquí!

Los alumnos se miraban entre sí con rabia. Estaban divididos entre los pro-muggles y los anti- muggles.

– El profesor Slytherin – comenzó con calma Gryffindor –, se ha marchado por asuntos personales. Y, si el caso no fuera así, a ustedes no tendría que importarles. Su obligación es seguir estudiando los usos de la magia – terminó, mirando con severidad a todos los alumnos.

Sus alumnos y los de las dos mujeres que se hallaban presentes miraron el suelo algo avergonzados. Los alumnos de Slytherin no corrieron la mirada, desafiándolo.

– Queremos que vuelva el profesor Slytherin – exigió el que parecía ser su alumno más fiel – O nos marcharemos de Hogwarts.

– El profesor volverá sólo si quiere hacerlo, nadie le impedirá la entrada – comunicó Rowena, y miró con dureza a Godric por unos instantes – Pero si no están de acuerdo con que el profesor Gryffindor, la profesora Hufflepuff o yo les brindemos los conocimientos mientras que encontramos un sustituto, pueden irse ahora mismo si lo desean.

Nadie habló. El alumno que había pronunciado la amenaza miró a los tres profesores con rabia. Ninguno se movió.

– Como lo suponía – susurró Rowena – Bueno, creo que es hora de que volvamos todos al castillo.

Los tres profesores fueron a la cabeza del grupo. Los alumnos los siguieron, cuchicheando en voz baja.

– Tal vez Slytherin no vuelva – el alumno que había armado aquel lío aún tenía cosas por decir, y no se cuidó en bajar la voz – Pero todos sabemos que no abandonó el colegio realmente, ni mucho menos su causa por acabar con la peste que nos rodea. ¡Su cámara ya está construida, y un monstruo se encargará de terminar su misión!

Godric estaba exhausto. Había recorrido todo el castillo tres veces. Bajar y subir aquellas escaleras lo habían agotado. El lugar era más grande de lo que jamás habían planeado. Algo le decía que sus alumnos habían ido agregando detalles por aquí y allá. Más de los que había construido él mismo.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Rowena interesada, al verlo entrar.

– Nada – contestó frustrado Godric – ¿Y ustedes?

– No hay nada en las cocinas o en el lago – comunicó Helga.

– Ni tampoco en las mazmorras, los terrenos o el bosque – agregó Rowena.

Los tres contemplaron el fuego encendido de la chimenea. Habían interrogado al joven mago alumno de Salazar. Según él, su mentor les había dicho que había estado construyendo una cámara en la que sólo un heredero suyo iba a poder ingresar. Y que, dentro de la misma, se escondía la más letal de las bestias: aquel monstruo iba a acabar con los sangre impura del colegio.

– ¿No creen que tal vez es porque tiene que abrirla un heredero? – preguntó Helga – Tal vez no la hallamos por esa misma razón.

– Creo que ese alumno es un mentiroso – repuso Rowena con firmeza – O que Salazar simplemente les dijo eso para que sembraran caos cuando él no estuviera.

– No… – Godric estaba seguro – Salazar tramaba algo; se los dije. Y creo que puede ser esto. Desde que le prohibí usar el castigo físico contra los hijos de muggles, se puso muy extraño. Y la otra noche, cuando se marchó, dijo algo como "No pienses, Godric, que sacándome de este castillo tus queridos alumnos estarán a salvo"

Los tres volvieron a quedar en silencio.

– Entonces… ¿Tu crees que…? – comenzó Helga, asustada – ¡Eso sería horrible! ¿Qué clase de bestia habrá encerrado Salazar? ¡Tendremos que abandonar el castillo!

– ¡No! – intervino Godric enojado – ¡Ni soñándolo! ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo crear este sitio, y no nos iremos por una amenaza! Vamos a seguir buscando esa bendita cámara, y cuando la hallemos destruiremos al monstruo. Mientras tanto, instalaremos nuevas medidas de seguridad para proteger a los alumnos – dijo con firmeza y resolución.

– Creo que estaremos persiguiendo por los siglos de los siglos algo que no existe – expresó Rowena con cansancio – Verás que el tiempo nos dirá que yo tenía razón, como siempre.

– Yo no lo creo, querida Rowena – Godric la miró ceñudo – Salazar conocía muchos trucos que nunca quiso compartir y que nunca conoceremos. Además, creo que lo más importantes es que la existencia de esta cámara ha instalado en la cabeza de sus alumnos una idea muy peligrosa… Y tenemos que acabar con ella. ¿Acaso no vieron cómo pelearon esta noche sus alumnos contra los míos? Están decididos a ser quienes acaben con los hijos de muggle, y no podemos permitir que el colegio se divida en dos bandos. Debemos mantener la paz, o comenzará una guerra realmente inútil de estudiantes contra estudiantes.

Tal vez Rowena no estaba muy convencida sobre la existencia de aquella cámara secreta, y Helga nunca pudo ocultar el terror que le causaba saber que un monstruo podía llegar a salir de la nada en cualquier momento, pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo los tres, eran en las últimas palabras que Godric había pronunciado al respecto.

Por más que buscaron hasta el último de sus días, nadie pudo encontrar la misteriosa cámara secreta. Antes de morir, Rowena estuvo más que convencida que, como siempre, había vuelto a tener razón.

Sin embargo, entre los estudiantes se esparció aquella historia, y con el correr de los años y los siglos, llegó a convertirse en una leyenda.

Rowena nunca supo que al final Godric era quien estaba en lo cierto respecto a la existencia de la cámara. En otra cosa que el fundador de la casa Gryffindor estuvo acertado fue en creer que aquella historia comenzaría una guerra inútil entre los alumnos: ningún profesor, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore -el mago más importante que pisó Hogwarts después de ellos-, consiguió que los de la casa de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin dejaran de odiarse a muerte.

Los leones y las serpientes se odiaron por naturaleza por los siglos de los siglos, y nunca nadie estuvo seguro cuándo exactamente comenzó aquella rivalidad entre ellos.

* * *

N/a: Me divirtió escribir sobre los que fundadores enterándose de la existencia de la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, e imaginar a los alumnos de Slytherin peleando con los de Gryffindor al querer defender a su maestro. Tal vez, en algún momento, convierta esta idea en un long. Pero mientras tanto, espero que este breve fic les haya gustado.


	2. Instintos vencidos

**Instintos vencidos.**

Salieron de Las Tres Escobas tomados de la mano. En las mejillas de ella había unas manchas de rubor y una tímida sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. En la cara de él no había nada de timidez, si no que sonreía abiertamente.

Era la primera cita que tenían. James llevaba años intentando que la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado le prestara atención, y se había sentido realmente afortunado cuando ella finalmente aceptó.

Ni siquiera la nieve que caía lentamente sobre ellos podía poner de mal humor a James aquel día. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, tan lleno de entusiasmo y con una sensación de calor que le inundaba el pecho. Ni siquiera el quidditch le producía tantas emociones juntas, y eso que era lo que más amaba en la vida… después de la dulce muchacha que sujetaba su mano tiernamente.

Sirius se burlaría. Reiría hasta que no le quedara más aire en sus pulmones, y luego seguiría burlándose de él. Porque no tenía mucha fe en que aquella cita saliera bien. Pensaba que James encontraría alguna forma de arruinar las cosas con Lily, como siempre hacía. Remus era el que tenía más fe, ya que era el único que había notado el cambio radical de su amigo en aquellos últimos meses. James había madurado finalmente, algo que Sirius no tenía intenciones de hacer.

James miró a Lily, aún sonriendo. Ella lo miró con sus bellos ojos verdes, y con la nariz algo colorada por el frío.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó, interesada.

– ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó él.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Lily, riendo. James sintió que podía derretirse allí mismo con aquella melódica risa.

– Porque me gustas – James le había dicho aquello muchas veces ya, pero jamás se cansaría de recordárselo – Mucho. Eres hermosa.

Lily se ruborizó, como cada vez que él le decía algún cumplido, y se acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja algo nerviosa. Se detuvo, y James hizo lo mismo.

– Tú también me gustas… – susurró ella – Mucho, más de lo que jamás creí – le confesó, mirándolo a los ojos.

James temblaba de la emoción. La tomó por la cintura, y le dio un beso tierno y cálido que Lily aceptó con gusto.

Alguien cerca de ellos lanzó un grito, como el de un animal herido. James y Lily se separaron asombrados y miraron para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido.

– ¿Sev? – preguntó Lily sorprendida, mirando a Severus Snape con las cejas levantadas.

– Potter… – por alguna razón, Severus respiraba entre cortadamente. Temblaba con descontrol, pero no de frío, ya que llevaba una gruesa capa. Los músculos de James se tensaron por puro instinto, y las paletas de su nariz temblaron peligrosamente. Metió la mano en su bolsillo inmediatamente, para cerciorarse de que su varita seguía allí.

– Quej…– se detuvo a mitad de la frase y comprendió lo que estaba por decir – Snape.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Lily, algo asustado. Sabía que en otro tiempo ella había sido amiga de aquella maldita rata.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sev? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

– Así que es cierto lo que dicen por ahí… – susurró Snape peligrosamente, lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos chicos apenas pudieran oír – ¡Estás con él! ¡No quería creerlo! – los ojos de Severus parecían saltar de sus órbitas. Lucía como un verdadero loco.

James y Lily quedaron de piedra al oír gritar a Snape. James jamás lo había oído levantar la voz, ni siquiera para pedir auxilio cuando Sirius y él lo ponían de cabeza. Por un momento, James tuvo miedo. Como acto reflejo, tomó a Lily por la cintura para protegerla. Aquello hizo que Severus lanzara el mismo grito que hubiera lanzado un rinoceronte herido.

– Severus, puedo explicarlo – comenzó Lily.

– Lily, perdóname, pero creo que no necesitas explicar nadie a nadie – dijo James con seriedad – Vamos.

Concentrado en Lily, James no vio que Snape había alzado su varita. Sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente que llegó hasta él, y a tocarle la cara le produjo un dolor inmenso en su mejilla. Como si varios cuchillos calientes le hubieran cortado la misma.

– ¡Ay! – se llevó la mano instintivamente a la cara. Había sangre en ella.

– ¡Severus! – exclamó Lily con enojo.

– Maldita rata – murmuró James. Antes que Snape o Lily se dieran cuenta, el chico se abalanzó sobre Snape completamente furioso. Lo agarró del cuello de la túnica, fuera de si y levantó su puño.

– ¡James! – chilló Lily, y se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada.

– ¡Hazlo! – río Severus, provocándolo. Miró a Lily y luego a su atacante – ¡Hazlo y muéstrale quién es la rata aquí!

James quedó petrificado sosteniendo a Snape con una mano, mientras la otra seguía preparada para pegarle la trompada de su vida. Pero… algo lo detenía. Y no era ningún encantamiento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué no le resultaba placentero imaginar el rostro de Snape destruido? Nunca le había importado pegarle a Snape, sin embargo, pese a la rabia que sentía en su interior, sabía que lastimar a su compañero no era la solución.

Lo soltó de golpe, con odio en la mirada.

– No voy a rebajarme por ti, Quejicus – fue lo único que dijo.

Sintió que alguien suspiraba de alivio detrás de él.

– Vamos, James – Lily había recuperado su varita, y se encontraba bastante seria – Vayamos a la enfermería a que te curen eso – dijo, señalando la herida de la mejilla.

Lily tomó a James del brazo y lo alejó de Snape, quien miraba a la feliz pareja con profundo resentimiento.

– Gracias – la voz de Lily sonaba algo fría – Por no haber roto la nariz de Severus.

– Lo merecía – admitió el chico con dureza – Pero en unos meses saldremos de Hogwarts y se la verá con la verdadera justicia, si sigue jugando con artes oscuras. Y ese será un castigo mejor que una nariz rota – opinó el chico.

Lily, aunque en su interior le dolía saber que su amigo estaba del lado de los magos oscuros, tuvo que reconocer con tristeza que James tenía razón.

James, por su lado, creyó que aquella verdad aunque fuera muy dura, no podía ocultarse. Tal vez la verdadera razón por la que no había atacado a Snape era por la chica pelirroja que había a su lado, o simplemente porque había pasado ya la época en la que respondía físicamente a las agresiones de otros. O, por ambas razones.

James se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. En otro momento, habría golpeado a Snape hasta dejarlo en le enfermería. Pero hacer eso en ese instante hubiera arruinado lo mejor que tenía.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily. La chica lo miró con rostro preocupado, pero al ver que James sonreía a pesar de aquel tajo horrible en su mejilla, ella también le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas.


	3. Lo que pudo ser y no fue

**Lo que pudo ser y no fue.**

Se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un frío árbol. La nieve había caído sobre ellos, y le helaba los huesos. No quería admitir que estaba congelado, puesto que se encontraban allí por su culpa: no iba a dejar que ella saliera a relevarlo. No cuando se aproximaba una gran tormenta.

– ¿Harry?

El chico se dio vuelta, frotándose las manos. Se puso de pie al ver a Hermione en la entrada de la carpa. Estaba cubierta por una manta hasta el cuello. Tiritaba de frío.

– Hermione… – la miró asombrado – Creí que dormías.

– No podía – la chica se encogió de hombros.

Harry se acercó a ella y, aunque algo tímido, le aseguró la frazada para que no cayera de sus hombros. Tomó sus manos desnudas.

– Estás helada… – susurró, apenado.

Hermione le restó importancia.

– ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – preguntó su amiga.

– No, vuelve adentro, te congelarás.

– Estuve pensando… tal vez es mejor que esta noche no hagamos guardia – Hermione estaba algo colorada, tal vez por el frío – Ven adentro conmigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

– No, me quedaré aquí – dijo, seguro. Se encontraba decidido a protegerla tanto del frío como de posibles agresores.

– Está bien…– Hermione parecía desilusionada.

Volteó para volver a la carpa, y Harry se dejó caer contra el mismo árbol, apenado por ella.

– No – Hermione volvió rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Harry – No quiero volver, hay algo que tengo que decirte antes que sea tarde.

Harry se levantó del suelo otra vez. Hermione se acercó a él, y quedó a escasos centímetros.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, con la boca seca y sin entender. La tenía tan cerca…

– Que todo esto es una locura – comenzó Hermione, y habló rápidamente, como era su costumbre – Podemos morir en cualquier momento: dentro de una semana, mañanas en unas horas. Y eso me lleva a pensar que hay muchísimas cosas que no hice en mi vida, y que me hubiera gustado hacer. Como por ejemplo, viajar a Egipto y conocer las pirámides. Hubiera sido genial – sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Tomó a Harry por la pechera de su sweter – Y sólo hay algo que estoy segura que puedo hacer antes de morir, antes de que sea tarde – miró al chico de ojos verdes con intensidad – Me gustas Harry, me gustas mucho.

En el helado bosque se formó un silencio sepulcral, y Harry y Hermione se miraron con intensidad. Por el rostro de ella caían lágrimas de verdad. De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía a Harry sujeto aún por el sweter, y lo soltó con lentitud.

– Sé que te gusta Ginny, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Harry la tomó por la muñeca para que no se marchara otra vez.

– No – le dijo, seguro – Tú también me gustas, Hermione.

Y, para sorpresa pero alegría de la chica, Harry la tomó por la cintura y le dio un cálido beso en aquel clima frío.

Hermione estalló en una carcajada que duró varios minutos. Las orejas de Ron se habían puesto de un feo color escarlata; estaba muerto de vergüenza al haber confesado aquello. A Hermione le había causado gracia. A él no. Y mucho menos que ella se riera de tal manera.

Hermione parecía ahogarse. Ron jamás la había visto tan divertida.

– Bueno, basta – le dijo, sintiéndose humillado.

– Es que… es que… – Hermione se enjuagó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – Tienes mucha imaginación, Ron – tuvo que contener otra carcajada.

Ron le acababa de confesar lo que había imaginado noches después que los abandonó durante la última guerra, a ella y a Harry. Su miedo más grande era que su amigo y Hermione, unidos por la misma causa, comenzaran a sentir algo mutuamente… y que él la perdiera para siempre, por haber sido un imbécil que la abandonó a su suerte.

– Ron, jamás sentí nada por Harry – Hermione se mordió el labio, suprimiendo una sonrisa – Es como el hermano que nunca tuve, nada más.

– Lo sé… – murmuró Ron avergonzado – Pero ese relicario me hacía pensar cosas horribles, y cuando me fui creí que podía llegar a tener razón.

Ron era conciente que Hermione lo miraba entre divertida y apenada. No se atrevía a levantar la vista.

– Ron… – susurró de pronto Hermione. Había cambiado su tono. Ahora estaba seria – Ya te he dicho que siempre me gustaste, incluso cuando creí que sentía algo por Victor – a Hermione no le daba pena confesar lo que sentía por él – Y también te he dicho que te quiero, y será así para siempre.

Ron levantó la cabeza, mirando a su novia. En sus labios se había dibujado una media sonrisa.

– Yo también te quiero, Hermione – le dijo – Más de lo que imaginas.

– Entonces deja de pensar en pavadas, porque no hay y no hubo nadie más en mi vida – reprochó Hermione dulcemente.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue al sillón donde Ron se encontraba. Se sentó junto a él y le dio el beso más cálido y apasionado que hasta el momento le había dado.

* * *

N/a: siempre imaginé que Ron sería muy inseguro respecto a su relación con Hermione, a pesar de estar con ella. Y que Hermione se divertiría por sus celos infinitos, ya que muchas veces le demostraría que para ella el único hombre era él. Pero, a pesar de todo, los dos serían muy felices.

Lo se, soy cursie. Más cuando se trata de esta pareja, por más que Rowling diga lo contrario en entrevista reciente, a mi me parecen perfectos el uno para el otro.

¡Espero que me digan qué les pareció! Y, si llegaron hasta acá leyendo el resto de las historias de este fic, que comenten también sobre ellas.


End file.
